pluie et silence
by ylg
Summary: drabbles :: 1ère vignette : le printemps ramène les pluies de la mousson, et avec elles, des souvenirs et des inquiétudes. 2ème : silences et mensonges. 3ème : du sang sur une lame. 4ème : Hiei face à un monstre plus faible. MàJ, 5ème : Kurama, les pouvoirs du yohko. ::Kurama/Hiei, ensemble ou seuls, relation et gen::
1. nuit de pluie

**Titre :** nuit de pluie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yuyu Hakusho  
**Personnage/Couple** : Kurama/Hiei  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Togashi Yoshihiro

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "mousson"  
Pour Shinrin Namida  
222 mots

oOo

Comme chaque année, le retour du printemps ramène la pluie. Une pluie abondante et régulière. Ça fait du bien à la Terre, aux végétaux, et pourtant Kurama déteste ça. Ça lui rappelle trop le temps pourtant lointain où il était un petit renardeau errant de part le monde, sans attache.  
Les mois de pluie étaient les plus terribles : sa fourrure était continuellement détrempée. Malgré le redoux, il avait toujours froid. Quels que soient les abris qu'il se trouvait, l'humidité s'infiltrait partout.

Le temps a passé, balayé par des dizaines et des dizaines de moussons. Il est un renard adulte et fort, capable de s'occuper de lui-même et ne se souciant plus beaucoup du danger. Et depuis seize ans maintenant, il vit dans le monde des humains. Ça a suffi à lui faire prendre l'habitude des maisons fermées.  
Ça et ses souvenirs des nuits d'averse font naître en lui une inquiétude ridicule quand il voit Hiei s'installer dans un arbre, malgré le vent ou la pluie. Même si Hiei est lui aussi un yōkai adulte et puissant, et pyromane par-dessus le marché : le froid et l'humidité, il s'en soucie comme d'une guigne.

Mais quand même, Kurama se sentirait plus rassuré si Hiei acceptait de passer la nuit au chaud, serré contre lui.


	2. mensonges et silences

**Titre **: mensonges et silences  
(tiens... je me demande si je n'ai pas déjà utilisé ce titre pour un autre drabble, dans le fandom _Tsubasa ?)_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Yuyu Hakusho  
**Personnages/Couple **: Hiei, Kurama  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Togashi Yoshihiro

**Prompt **: "there are three kinds of lies : lies, damn lies and silence"  
pour Ishime  
**Nombre de mots **: 160

oOo

Hiei-le-vilain-garnement mentait beaucoup, étant petit. Oh, bien sûr, il n'a pas menti tout de suite. Il a appris peu à peu, juste un peu plus lentement que l'épée. Ça fait partie des trucs pour survivre, dans le coin des Ténèbres où il a grandi. Au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu sa manière naturelle de faire.  
Pour s'associer avec d'autres voleurs, selon les cas, il lui fallait faire un effort pour être honnête... ou se creuser un peu la tête pour trouver des mensonges encore plus élaborés.

En rencontrant Kurama, ex-yohko et toujours voleur, il a trouvé un maître en mensonges : lui se contentait de se taire, de ne livrer que des informations savamment tronquées, et de laisser ses interlocuteurs monter leurs propres élucubrations à partir de ses regards.

Si l'on évoque ce détail devant lui, Hiei vous crachera que ça lui donnait envie de lui arracher la langue. Ça peut être ou ne pas être un mensonge...


	3. du sang sur une lame

**Titre** : le sang sur sa lame  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yuyu Hakusho  
**Couple** : Kurama x Hiei  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Togashi Yoshihiro

**Prompt** : Kurama/Hiei, « Coup de langue »  
pour Shinrin sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Avertissement** : un soupçon de gore  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Quelque chose en Hiei qui fascinait Kurama depuis leur rencontre, c'était la manière dont le petit démon du feu appréciait le combat et le montrait. Sa vitesse, sa force, son habileté, c'était très bien, mais pour un habitant des Ténèbres c'était quelque chose de relativement normal (si l'on voulait y survivre en pas trop de morceaux en tout cas).

Donc Hiei maniait le sabre d'une manière qui forçait l'admiration et ensuite, le détail à retenir… au lieu d'essuyer la lame sur sa manche ou les frusques de ce qui restait de son adversaire, il la nettoyait d'un coup de langue rapide et précis (et sans jamais se couper lui-même, bien sûr), recueillant pour lui le dernier témoignage du combat.

Certains trouvaient ce geste ignoble. D'autres ne le remarquaient même pas : ils faisaient parfois pire eux-mêmes. Yohko Kurama, lui, le trouvait délicieux.


	4. parler ou se battre

**Titre** : parler ou se battre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Personnages** : Hiei et un yôkai pas important  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Togashi

**Prompt** : « T'es qu'un monstre. » »  
d'après Laitue  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité** : pre-series  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– T'es qu'un monstre de bas niveau. Comment t'espères me battre avec une puissance aussi faible ? Et encore quand je dis puiss-...

Le youkai n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. C'était au tour de Hiei de renifler avec mépris.  
Ce type pouvait être plus fort et plus rapide, s'il perdait son temps à bavasser au lieu de combattre et s'il négligeait même de se tenir sur ses gardes, c'est qu'il usurpait sa réputation.

Il essuya sa lame et la rengaina.  
D'abord, quand on est un niveau plus bas, on a qu'à tendre la main pour frapper sous la ceinture !


	5. la main verte

**Titre** : _green thumbs_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : YuYu Hakusho  
**Personnage** : Yohko Kurama  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Togashi Yoshiro

**Prompt** : « Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il pouvait faire pousser n'importe quoi, de la petite plante la plus bête à un arbre géant en passant par toutes les plantes tellement spéciales qu'elles ne ressemblaient même plus à des plantes. Surtout les plantes spéciales, tellement éloignées de l'idée d'une jolie fleur décorative qu'on les traite de monstres. Kurama aimait « ses » plantes et se complaisait dans sa spécialité.

Beaucoup de youkai sont capables d'une telle symbiose avec d'autres éléments, minéraux, animaux, créations de ki condensé chacun considère son talent unique.


End file.
